


Peter Parker and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Semester

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), College, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Domestic Fluff, Homesickness, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: "So tell me, Kid." Tony said, patting the space next to him. "What's been going on?""Nothing's been going on." Peter denied, but he sat down anyway."Pete, don't bottle your emotions up. Only I'm allowed to do that."When Peter again didn't smile at his joke, Tony continued. "I know you're stressed, Bud. But tell me why so I can help you.""It's nothing you can help." Peter mumbled."Can I at least try?""I've just been having a bad week."OR: Peter’s been having a rough time at college, Tony tries to jump in and help. 3000 words of pure fluff.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Pepper Potts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Peter Parker and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Semester

**Author's Note:**

> So when I wrote this I was at college and I was homesick, but now Coronavirus has taken over my campus (no confirmed cases, just we all got sent home and classes are online.) Regardless, I still wanted some cute fluffy Peter, so please enjoy!

How did he get here?

Just... how? 

The week had started out so great. 

Peter spent the night playing video games with friends on Sunday, Monday morning his class got canceled, and then it was Taco Tuesday in the dining hall. 

But then Wednesday morning he got an email about an assignment he'd turned in being corrupted, and the professor needed him to print it out instead. 

Unfortunately, his professor's office hours ran through a time period where Peter had a class, and it had been stated in the email that he would lose a letter grade if it wasn't turned in that day. 

Racing to the library as soon as it opened, Peter printed his paper and ran to the Humanities building. 

His professor was fifteen minutes late for his office hours, and then decided it was a good time to have a ten minute chat about what went wrong with the file. 

That made him almost forty five minutes late for class, which counted as an absence, since the class was only an hour and a half long. 

Thursday was even worse, he got a text from one of his classmates that something came up and he wasn't able to finish his part of the group project. 

Peter had completely forgotten about the group project and ended up having to do the whole thing, finishing only thirty minutes before it was due. 

And then there was this morning. 

He'd woken up from a nightmare to find that he'd somehow managed to set his alarm for six pm instead of am, and his class had started ten minutes ago.

Jumping out of bed in a blind panic, he threw on the first clothes he managed to get his hands on (which may or may not have come off of the floor), ran into the bathroom and gave his teeth a once over with the toothbrush, rushed back to his room to shoulder his backpack, and ran to class. 

He arrived in class, hot, tired, and with his shirt on backwards, where he was informed that they were taking the midterm... which he'd forgotten to study for. 

After guessing on most of the multiple choice and leaving a couple short-answers blank because he couldn't even think of a reasonable guess, he stumbled back to his room in a daze. 

When he got back to his room he decided to give himself a ten minute break dedicated to giving up on life.

He shrugged his backpack off, leaving it on the floor, and had just flopped down onto his bed when his phone started to vibrate. 

"Ugh, what now?" He mumbled. 

He pulled his phone out to see Tony was trying to FaceTime him. 

Sitting up, he answered the call.

"Hey, Kid." Tony greeted. "Question. When you were rewiring your suit back in December, did you-"

Tony stopped. 

Something was off.

It took him a moment to notice, but once he did... 

"Is your shirt on backwards?" 

"What?" Peter asked in mock-surprise. "Oh, that's... that's weird. It must have done that while I was asleep... somehow..." 

"It's almost noon." Tony commented. "Did you go to class like that?" 

"Why were you calling again?" Peter asked, trying to dodge the question. 

It didn't work. 

"Kid, are you... alright?" 

"I woke up late this morning, okay?" Peter admitted, "I must've put my shirt on backwards in a rush and not noticed." 

Tony hummed in response. 

He couldn't tell exactly what was wrong, but Peter definitely wasn't acting like himself. 

"How have your classes been?" 

"They've been good." Peter lied. "Busy though, it's midterm season." 

"Oh, how have you been doing on your midterms?" 

"Alright, I hope." 

The teen was being much more reserved than usual. 

His answers were blunt and he looked... tired.

"When's your Spring Break?"

"Beginning of April." Peter replied. 

He paused for a moment and took a breath. 

"I'm looking forward to coming home."

"Yeah, it'll be good to see you." 

Peter didn't respond, which was odd considering the teen always had something to say, so Tony decided to end the conversation. 

"I'll let you go then, Kid. I'll talk to you later." 

"Alright, bye Mister Stark." 

"Bye." 

Tony sighed and hung up his phone, placing it next to him on the kitchen table. 

Something was wrong with Peter. 

He could feel it. 

At that moment Pepper walked in, tying her hair up as she got ready for work. 

"Was that Peter you were talking to?" She asked. "How's he doing?" 

"Not great." Tony replied. "He's..." 

Tony paused for a second as his mind finally settled on the word. 

The vibe Peter had been giving off. 

"He's stressed."

"About what?" 

"He didn't really say." Tony answered, running a hand through his hair. "It could just be class, he's taking midterms right now, but he's real stressed, Pep. I can tell." 

Pepper came up behind Tony and put her hand on his shoulder, and Tony put his hand on top of hers when she did so, caressing it. 

Pepper then decided to rest her chin on the top of his head. 

"So," She started, "What are you gonna do about it?" 

"He's at college." Tony said. "And he's capable of taking care of himself." 

"Yeah, but you won't let him. Not when he's in over his head." 

Tony sighed. 

She was right. 

Damn Pepper, she was always right. 

"So," Pepper repeated after getting no response. 

She moved to face Tony. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Peter was not expecting Tony to be in his room when he got back from his next class. 

He opened the door to find the man sitting on his bed, reading his Chemistry 202 textbook.

"Didn't you take Chemistry in high school?" Tony said as soon as Peter entered. 

"M-Mister Stark? What are you doing here?" 

"Apparently reading a very underwhelming Chemistry book." Tony said, standing up. 

When Peter didn't respond or even smile at his joke, Tony frowned. 

"You're not excited to see me?" 

Letting his bag drop to the floor for the second time that day, Peter made his way across the room and wrapped his arms around Tony, hugging his face to the older man's chest. 

"I am," Peter started, voice slightly muffled. "I really, really am." 

Tony hugged the teen back and pretended not to notice the tear that made its way down Peter's cheek. 

After a moment Peter let go, so Tony sat back down on the bed. 

"So tell me, Kid." Tony said, patting the space next to him. "What's been going on?" 

"Nothing's been going on." Peter denied, but he sat down anyway.

"Pete, don't bottle your emotions up. Only I'm allowed to do that." 

When Peter again didn't smile at his joke, Tony continued. "I know you're stressed, Bud. But tell me why so I can help you." 

"It's nothing you can help." Peter mumbled. 

"Can I at least try?" 

"I've just been having a bad week." 

Tony didn't say anything, silently encouraging him to go on. 

"I have midterms and assignments and it feels like I never get a break, you know? It's like there's no time for me to ever do anything." 

Tony again didn't say anything, waiting to see if that was the end of it. 

"And... and I've been a little homesick lately." 

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders. 

"Homesickness is a part of college, Pete." He comforted. "Everyone feels it, it's nothing to be ashamed of." 

Peter just shrugged. 

"As for the free time issue," Tony continued, "You just need to schedule out everything you need to do. I bet you do have some, but you need to physically see it in order to process it."

"Trust me, I have no free time." 

"I don't think so. Hand me some paper." 

They spent the next hour detailing Peter's schedule, intertwining his classes with when he should do his assignments in order to get them done on time and allow him some time to himself. 

"I don't know if I'll be able to stick to this." Peter said, looking at the color-coordinated piece of paper in front of him.

"Just try as best you can." Tony said, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "It's not an itinerary, it's just an outline." 

Peter moved to his bed with a sigh. 

"It's still so much. I just wish it could be over-with already." 

Tony glanced down at the paper in front of him. 

"You don't have class on Monday until four?" He observed. 

"Yeah." Peter said. "I didn't want to take anything Monday morning."

"Smart." Tony commented. "Anyway, why don't you come over this weekend?" 

"Really?" Peter started, face lighting up. 

"Sure, Kiddo. You deserve a break. I can hang out here until after your class this afternoon, and I'll bring you back before your class on Monday." 

"I'd love to." Peter began. 

He paused and ran a hand through his hair. 

“But I have an interview with my academic advisor tomorrow. And I have to meet up with my partners to work on our group project on Sunday, because it's the only day we're all free." 

"Next weekend then." Tony supplied. "Same deal, you just have to find it in you to make it through this upcoming week." 

"Alright." Peter agreed, the thought of going home giving him just enough motivation. "I'll try. But if one more professor assigns a group project, I might have to drop out." 

Peter managed to stumble his way through his classes the following week, and breathed out a sigh of relief as he finally sat down in Tony's passenger seat on Friday. 

"Ready to go, Kid?" Tony asked, moving into the driver's seat.

"Yes." Peter said. "Please, for the love of God get me off of this campus." 

Tony smirked. "You don't have to call me God, Peter. Tony is fine." 

"Why aren't you driving yet?" Peter questioned. "I've been in the car for almost thirty seconds and we still haven't moved. Let's go, let's go!" 

Tony couldn't help but laugh as he started the car. "Alright, alright!" 

The drive started out relatively quiet. 

Besides the radio, there wasn't much sound coming from either person inside.

Tony didn't try and push any conversation with Peter, deciding that the teen needed a little time to decompress on his own. 

He figured he'd give him half and hour or so, and then start some easy light-hearted conversation by asking if there were any new Pixar movies coming out.

However, fifteen minutes later when he glanced to the passenger's seat, he realized Peter's head was against his arm and the teen was snoring softly. 

Tony chuckled and turned down the radio a little, before refocusing on the road. 

He was happy to have Peter back. 

Tony considered stopping for food on the way back, but after seeing that Peter was still in a deep sleep when they were nearing the last food exit, he decided to drive straight through. 

Peter had slept soundly the whole way, not even stirring until they were pulling up in the driveway. 

The teen sat up and stretched, keeping his eyes closed. 

"Ah," Tony started, "He lives." 

Peter opened his eyes, surprised to see that they weren't on the road anymore. "We're here already?" 

"Already?" Tony snorted. "You've been asleep for almost three hours, Bud." 

"I hate when I do that." Peter commented. 

"When you do what?" 

"Fall asleep in the car like that. It feels like I teleported." 

Tony chuckled. "Well Doctor Strange, grab your bag. Pepper should have dinner ready by now." 

Peter's eyes lit up at the mention of food, and within second he was out of the car and to the door. 

When he opened the front door he found Morgan on the living room floor, building the tower from Rapunzel out of Legos. 

When the door opened she glanced up. 

"Hi Da-"

The girls eyes widened when she realized who was actually standing there. 

"Petey!" She exclaimed, running over to him. 

"Hey Morgan!" 

Peter dropped his bag in favor of scooping up the girl, hugging her. 

"You didn't say you were coming over!" 

"Surprise." Peter said with a smile. 

"Are you spending the night?" 

At his nod, Morgan hugged him again and looked over his shoulder to see Tony. 

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. "Peter's here and he's spending the night!" 

"He is?" Tony asked in mock surprise. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over, Pete?" 

Peter put Morgan down and placed his bag on the couch. 

"Morgan," Tony said, "Go get washed up for dinner, okay?" 

Morgan nodded and headed off to do what she was told.

"Hate to break it to you," Tony started, "But she's probably gonna hijack you for the night." 

"It's alright," Peter replied. "I think a night on the couch watching animated movies is exactly what I need." 

"Oh, so no homecooked meal in your equation, then?" 

"Oh, that's in there too. That's number one on the list." 

"Good." Pepper said, coming in from the kitchen and wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Because I made enough food to feed a small army. Or maybe just a deprived college student." 

"Hi, Miss Potts." Peter said with a smile. 

He walked over and hugged her. 

"Hi, sweetie." Pepper said. 

She put her hands on Peter's arms. "Ready to eat?" 

Peter nodded excitedly and made his way into the kitchen. 

Peter insisted on taking a shower after dinner, (“Trust me, Mister Stark, you don’t know how relieving it is to take a shower without shower shoes.”), and changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt. 

While he did that, Tony took to the other bathroom and started getting Morgan ready for bed, giving the girl a quick bath and making sure her teeth were brushed before she got into her pajamas. 

Pepper had been unexpectedly (and unfortunately) called away to a Stark Industries meeting, but she promised everyone that she would be around for the rest of the weekend, no exceptions.

Tony, Morgan, and Peter all met back up in the living room once they were finished and Morgan, as predicted, decided that she wanted to have a movie night on the couch. 

"Ooh! Let's watch Frozen! Or Tangled!" Morgan exclaimed. "Or what about Sing?" 

Tony scooped Morgan up and sat down on the couch, putting the girl next to him.

“Morgan," Tony started, "Peter just got here today. Let him decide what movie we watch." 

"Let's watch Big Hero Six." Peter suggested. "Then you can pick after, okay?" 

"Okay!" Morgan decided, happy with that choice. 

Then she turned to Tony. 

"Daddy," She started, breaking out her puppy eyes, "Can we have popcorn?" 

"If I say no, you'll bother me about it for the whole movie, won't you?" 

"Yes." Morgan said sternly.

"Well I think that gives us our answer, doesn't it?" 

Tony stood, preparing to make his way over to the kitchen. 

"Any other requests?" 

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" Peter asked. 

"What kind of parent would I be if I didn't keep hot chocolate in the house at all times?" 

Peter chuckled. "I'll have a hot chocolate please, with mini marshmallows."

"Me too!" Morgan exclaimed. 

Tony looked at his daughter. 

"You know you can only have water after dinner." He lectured, using his dad voice. 

"But-"

"But because Peter is here I'll make an exception." 

Morgan smiled. "I want big marshmallows, please!"

"You got it, Squirt." 

They were on their second bowl of popcorn and were halfway through Morgan's pick, How to Train Your Dragon, when Tony noticed Peter hadn't touched the bowl of popcorn in quite a while. 

Morgan was already on her way to sleep, watching the movie through half-lidded eyes. 

Tony glanced over at the teen, and was mildly surprised to see he was still awake, if only barely. 

"You done with the popcorn, Pete?" He asked.

Peter took a moment to process the question but nodded and handed the bowl to Tony. 

Tony grabbed both of the now empty mugs off the coffee table, and brought everything into the kitchen.

He put everything in the dishwasher and when he came back, Morgan and Peter both had their eyes closed and were breathing slowly and evenly. 

Peter was laying vertically on his back and Morgan was laying horizontally, her head on Peter's stomach. 

Peter had his arm wrapped around Morgan, leaving Tony to wonder how the two had gotten like that in the thirty seconds he was gone, especially because he had been sitting between them throughout the movies.

Smiling at the sight nevertheless, Tony grabbed Morgan's big fluffy Frozen blanket and lay it over the two. 

After taking a quick picture, he turned off the tv and the lights, save for the kitchen light, and headed off to bed himself.

When he woke the next morning, Tony could vaguely hear the tv playing through the wall.

He got up and stretched, heading out into the living room. 

He figured Morgan was probably already awake, but after a quick glance at the time, he wasn’t so sure Peter would be yet. 

Which meant Morgan had been up alone for who knows how many hours, and that could mean trouble. 

Walking into the living room, he was greeted with the sight of Morgan sitting on the couch, watching the Powerpuff Girls. 

She had her hand in a family-sized box of lucky charms. 

Peter however, was in the same spot as he had been the previous night, still asleep under the Frozen blanket, except now he was laying on his side.

"Morning, Daddy." Morgan greeted, not taking her eyes off the tv. 

"Morning, Pumpkin." Tony said. "If you wanted breakfast, why didn't you come wake me up?" 

"I don't like waking you up." Morgan replied. "Sleep is good for you." 

Tony didn't even have time to process the sweetness of the statement, because she immediately added, "-sides, I wanted the marshmallows from the Lucky Charms, and you and mommy make me eat the brown parts too." 

Tony walked over and grabbed the box. "How about we have pancakes and bacon instead? You know, a _real_ breakfast?" 

"Okay." Morgan said. "I already ate all the marshmallows anyway." 

Tony tried to suppress a smirk. 

There was no denying that Morgan was his daughter. 

Peter didn't wake until Tony was putting the plates of food onto the table. 

Seriously, it was like he had Spidey-senses or something. 

He walked into the kitchen, hair ruffled, and greeted Tony and Morgan with a yawn. 

"Morning, Pete." Tony said. "What kind of juice do you want?" 

"Apple, please." Peter said, sitting down. 

Morgan was sitting at the table already, drawing something with a green crayon. 

"Pete," she said without looking up, "Did your sleep make you feel better?" 

Peter and Tony glanced at each other and Peter looked back at Morgan, his head quirked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Last night Mommy told me you came here because you didn't feel good at college." Morgan said. "Do you feel better now?" 

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, I do." 

"So can we play together today?" Morgan asked. "All day?" 

"Of course." Peter replied. "Playing with you always makes me feel better."


End file.
